Sky and Bridge: Don't Touch Me!
by SereDareLover4ever
Summary: A vacation to Hawaii brings bad memories, and heated moments for Sky and Bridge of SPD Can they overcome all odds and find there way to each other or will Bridges cold destiny freeze them all? I wrote this with Kyoshiro- Crimson-King. We hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We don't own PRSPD, and thats our story and were sticking to it!

Ok,Kyoshiro- Crimson-King and I wrote this story together, and we hope you like it.

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-

-Kyoshiro-Crimson-King

-Ray-

It was 9:20am, only twenty minnuets into the flight that would take the SPD team, along with R.I.C.K. and Boom to Hawaii. Comander Cruger had allowed them a week off, well in Sky's case forced them to take a week off, so he sent them to Hawaii. Jack was now twenty, Sky was twenty one, Z was 19, Syd was 20, and Bridge was 19.

They were all doing their own things, Sky was reading his handbook, Bridge was fast asleep next to him, just the way he liked it, Jack was off in the kitchen getting something to eat, Syd and Z were sitting next to each other, much like Sky and Bridge, Syd was doing her nails, pink of course, and Z was listing to music. Boom was off in the lab with R.I.C.K. working out some of the bugs in his experiments.

Everyone was relaxing, Sky was just sitting there, when he heard Bridge whimper, he just shrugged it off, as just a dream, and looked back down at the book in his hands, he had been reading the same page for the last twenty minnuets, he just couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard he tried, every time he tried to concentrate his mind went back to his green friend.

Sky looked at his book, he was determined to concentrate on the book, if it killed him, right then Bridge started to thrash violently mumbling words like "no" and "stop", in Bridge's dream there wasen't any light so you couldn't see who it was, but there was someone holding bridge by his sholders and shaking him. Sky was scared, to say the least, he tried to wake him up gently but was only greeted with a fist in his face, so he did the only thing he could do, he grabbed Bridge by his sholders and started to shake him violently.

Bridge started to wake up thinking 'Usually when I have dreams like this, the shaking stops afer I wake up.' he looked up to see Sky, who had now stoped shaking him, but still had his hands on Bridge's sholders, with a worried look on his face, Bridge's face was graced with a look of fear.

He pushed Sky off of him, and into the seat infront of them, Sky didn't know that Bridge had so much strength, heck even Bridge didn't know that he had that much strength. Sky just glared at him, Bridge almost yells "Don't touch me!" he got up and stormed to the back of the plane, where the lab, and Boom, were located.

Sky just goes back to reading his handbook, like nothing had happend, but inside he was worried to death about Bridge. Sure, Bridge had never wanted to be touched, by guys mostly, that coufused Sky, but he had never done THAT before. Sky was lost in his thoughts but he could hear the "What happend" and the "Whats wrong?" 's that were aimed at him he just ignored them.

-With Boom and Bridge-

Bridge walked into the lab, Boom didn't even look up, Bridge closed the door behind him, locked it, then turned aroud with his back to it an slid to the floor, with a couple of tears slipping out. "I can't belive I yelled at Sky, much less shoved him!" he said, the tears were still falling. Boom kneeled down in front of him, and said "It's alright, I'm sure Sky didn't take it the wrong way." he said trying to comfort his friend, but having no luck.

"You didn't see the look on his face!" Bridge sobbed into his hands. "I hurt him" Bridge added, Boom felt at a loss. Boom asked for permision to touch Bridge, he had learned to do that, so as not to upset the green ranger, Bridge just nodded a yes, Bridge grabbed him by his arms and hoised him to his feet, and walked him to a lab chair.

"Bridge listen, everything is going to be fine, I'm here for you and so is eveyone else, we are not going to let anything bad happen to you, Promise." Boom said at another attempt at comfort, while walking back to the table he had been at before Bridge came in he added "Expecally Sky." Bridge whipes his eyes and smiles a little, "I know" he said. Boom Threw him a box of clenex and said "Now dry your eyes and get back out there" he said with a grin, Bridge did as he was told and took a few deep breaths, and walked out of the lab.

-Back with the others-

Bridge walked over and sat down by Sky again, "Sky, i'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to do that." Bridge said with sincerity, Sky just huffed and went back to 'readin' his book. " Sky please! Im sorry, look at me! " he says, grabs Skys muscular arm without knowing it and he turns deep shade of red. Sky's head snaps up , shocked by bridge's touch, and looks bridge in the eyes. "_God, he is so cute when he blushes_." Sky thought.

" _Oh god. I didnt know Sky was this ripped _" Bridge thinks franticaly wanting to take his hand away. "_Oh, god he needs to take his hand away NOW. Damnit my pants wern't this tight a second ago!!" _sky stands up abruptly, with his handbook in front of certain areas, " and all but runs twards the bathroom, muttering about a shower, a VERY cold shower. He got into the bathroom and slamed the door, he looked down at his book, "at least you were good for SOMETHING today, and it sure wasn't reading!' he mutter to himself as he turned the cold water all the way on.

Ok, we hope you liked it, Don't forget to review, because no reviews means no more chapters, evil I know, but an author's gotta do what an author's gotta do!

-Cheryl-

-Ray-


	2. Jokes, Tention, and Missunderstandings

Chapter Two:Jokes, tention and missunderstandings

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD, thats our story and were sticking to it!

Pairing: Sky/bridge, Jack/Boom

Summary: A vacation to Hawaii brings bad memories, and heated moments for Sky and Bridge of SPD Can they overcome all odds and find there way to each other or will Bridges cold destiny freeze them all?

Note: SereDareLover4Ever and Kyoshiro-Crimson-King are going ot take turns putting the chapters in story mode, I Kyo-Kun Did this chapter. That is all

-Kyoshiro-Crimson-King-

-Ray-

-SereDareLover-4Ever-

-Cheryl-

--

Sky shivered as the cold water poured onto him. He stared down at his still hard cock. Sighing he messed around with the nossles seeing if the temperature would go lower. This was becoming a real problem. Whenever he was around Bridge he was in full mass and having Bridge actualy touch him. That had never happened before and he sure hadnt been prepared for it.

Maybe, just maybe this trip would hold the answer. He had never know he gay. He could tell when a guy was hot, but that was all. Or maybe he did know, he had fucked a lot of girls. But he never really felt satisfied. He guess that should have been a clue , But the real clue hadnt come till Bridge arrived at the academy. Wide eyed and frightened, shying away from everyone. He got an instant hard-on after that first glance, and what ever remnace of one for girls dissapeared entirely.

Now the only problem was he had was being with Bridge. But the way he wanted seemed to have a zero chance of occuring. They had gotten to the point where they considered each others friends. But Bridge didnt l being touched. By anyone, men in general. He wanted so desperately to feel bridges flesh against his. Be inside Bridge, hearing him moan and scream with want as Sky pleasure him in everyway possible.

He just wanted to be with Bridge. He sighed as he felt himself get even harder.

--

Back outside Bridge had fallen into a dejected sleep, Jack had went to see what Boom was doing and Syd and Z were chatting.

" Sky is so obvious it's not even funny " Said Z though she was giggling. " That Handbook finaly has some real use for him ".

" Especialy since he has a lot to cover up ". said Syd in a slightly heated voice. Z just stared at the pink ranger.

" And you know this how? ". Syd set her nail polish down and turned toward Z, smug plastered all over her face.

" Ive had sex with Sky before " she said simply. Z's mouth hit the floor

" No...fucking...way!! ". Syd giggled

" Oh yes fucking way, cause he sure did! "

Z scooted closer to the blonde girl

" Details. here. them. Now! ".

A dreamy look comes across Sydney Drews face as she recounts four years ago( Warning het content, don't like don't read, will probably be the only scene, we havent decided yet)

_A sixteen year old Syd was sitting in her private room reading one of her magazines, it was in the afternoon and her training was done for the day Being in SPD was more work than she, but she was not one to shy away such things. All in all she was feeling rather bored and thinking about going tot he movies when a knock came at her door._

_" Come in " she said. The door opened and in walked Sky Tate. Syd licked her lips involuntarily, Sky was certainly a tasty package. He was very muscular and well built, especialy for someone his age, let alone an adult. He was wearing a white wifebeater that fit snuggly tight on him, and red workout shorts. He was drenched in sweat and giving off a very masculine appearnace. Her attention was drawn downward towards his groin where she saw an unmistakable bulge, a big one._

_She was barely aware that he was calling her " What did you say Sky " Her eyes went to his face which was creased in annoyance._

_" This package came for you. Here ". He handed her a small box, which ironicaly was a few boxes condoms she had ordered._

_" Thanks Sky. So been HARD at work training huh? "._

_He blushed knowing what she meant " What can I say. Working out gets me excited ". Actualy watching the other guys in the gym, without shirts on, got him excited._

_Syd let her gaze wander over his body, blatantly enough that he couldnt mistake her purpose. " How about a real workout? " she asked huskily._

_Sky swallowed a little, and Syd got the feeling he was uncomfortable. She assumed it was becasue of the rule against cadets dating._

_" Come on Sky " she crawled off her bed to stand before him in nothing but a pink T-shirt and blue short, shorts. " No one has to know " she rubbed his chest, getting a feel of his hard pecks, then traveled down to feel his hard six-pack abbs, and even lower to feel his hard cock._

_Her eyes widened. As she explored his groin she found that he was very long, and thick to. But she couldnt put it in a measurement._

_Sky groaned slightly. Syd kissed along the side of his neck._

_" Come on Sky, fuck me " she whispered into his ear. She moved to look into his eyes, she saw the glazed over expression on his face and leaned forward presssing her lips to his. He immediately kissed her back she opened her mouth and his tongue lashed in faster then lightning. He kissed her roughly but she was to hot to care. As air became necessary they broke apart. She tugged at his wifebeater pulling the sjirt over his head and off. She marveled at his hard muscles._

_She quickly threw off her own shirt and her bra. Sky stared at her but made no move to touch them. Syd removed her lower garments and stood before him completely naked. She dropped to her knees and tugged his shorts down. He was wearing red boxers and his bulge was even more noticable. Licking her lips in anticipation she pulled the boxers down and discarded them away with the rest of there clothes. She nearly had a heart attack from excitement. Sky Tate had the biggest dick she had ever seen. It had to be well over ten inches in length, 12, 13!!, and it was thick as well easily as her hand. He was uncut, his foreskin covered his large head that was leaking pre-cum._

_Syd knew she had to have him now. She crawled back onto her bed and opened her package and riffled around till she found a condom suitable to his girth. She was lucky this box of condoms had all sizes in it. She spread her wide and beckoned him forward. He moved onto the bed and between her legs. Taking the condom he ripped it open and rolled it onto his cock groaning as he did so. When he was secure, he aligned his cock with her entrance and meeting her lust filled eyes thrust into her, to the hilt._

_Syd let out a loud scream of pleasure. She had never been filled so completely before. Sky let out a deep groans she clenched at his prick. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist " Fuck me Sky!! "._

_Sky didnt need to be told twice. He pulled out then thrust back in he repeated this motion. Syd gasped and ran her nails down his well muscled back. " Faster Sky! oh Harder!! " Sky growled, his eyes jammed shut as he picked up the pace. He pounded into her hard. His big dick slamming into her cunt with as much force as his body could muster, whic was a lot. Syd was screaming her head off as pleasure assaulted her body. This was the most intense feeling she had ever felt. Skys big heaving body straining abover her as he thrusted harder and faster into her. She tightened her hold on him screaming louder, and thankful that her room was sound proof._

_Sky shifted and angled at her G-spot and she saw stars. " oh god Sky, don't stop, oh please don't stop. Sky groaned and started slamming into her. More sweat was pouring off his body and he was moaning louder, his eyes steel closed tight. Thirty minutes later and Sky was laying on his back with Syd riding his massive cock. She pawed at his chest riding him hard. Suddenly Sky thrust one last hard time and arched his back moaning out a series of cuss words. Syd screamed out Skys name as she climaxed so viloently that she almost passed out. She was barely coherent enough to notice when Sky moved her off him and went to dispose of his condom. She lay there her whole body tingling. She had never experienced an orgasm so fierce and satisfying before. She looked up to see Sky getting dressed and quickly exiting her room._

_end flashback._

" Wow "was all Z could say fanning herself.

Syd nodded " Yeah ".

" Did you guys ever hook up again ". Syds expression turned a little bitter

" A month after that Bridge came and... " she trailed off not wanting to say.

" Sky was more interested in the letter A, than in the letter V " offered Z. Syd merely nodded, at that moment Sky came back from his shower and promply sat back down next to Bridge. Z stiffled her giggles and turned her music back on. Syd went back to her nails. Neither of them noticed Jacks head sticking out of the door to the lab, a huge smirk on his face at hearing what he heard.

The six of them stood in the lobby of the hotel Cruger had booked for them. They had arrived there without insident. If you don't count Bridge nearly taking some guys head off for trying to put a flower wreath around his neck. Jack finished talking to the woman at the counter and came back to the others.

" Kay, the big blue dog booked us three rooms which means some sharing is going to happen. " As red ranger I will assign rooms, Syd and Z you will be rooming with me ".

Z playfully hit him,hard, on the arm " Lets not and say we did ". Jack rubbed his arm and looked at Syd who was covertly staring at Sky.

" Okay then Sky,Syd you guys wouldnt have any HARD promblem sharing a room would? " he wiggled his eye brows making sure everyone knew what he meant. Syd was having a hard time to keep from cheering, while Sky was slightly disgusted, Bridge was giving the red ranger a deathglare. Z realizing right away that he had been listening in on Syds story. And quickly intervened

" How about me and Syd room together, Jack can be with Boom, and that leaves Sky and Bridge to the last room. Sky and Bridge agreed to this simaltaneously and blushed at each other. Syd looked Scanalous and Boom was turning pink. The keys were handed out and they headed off for there respective rooms. Z and Jack held back saying they had to talk about something.

Before Z could go off on him Jack held his hands up " Z relax, Im not gonna start anything. I promise, even I can see that Sky and Bridge belong together ".

Z smiled at him and smacked him on the back of his head,hard, " Good seeing as your the last person to want to get in the way of gay love. Wouldnt want anyone interupting yours ". Jack grinned he was gay but only Z. He wasnt ashamed or anything just didnt feel like having his bussiness out on the street.

" Z by the end of this trip those two will pretty much be married " They slapped five and headed for there rooms.

--

Sky and Bridge arrived at there room. It was a lovely little room with a sea side view and one king sized bed. Their jaws almost hit the floor at this realization.

" So...who gets the bed " asked Bridge nervously.

Sky heard the nervious tone in his voice. '_we can share' _he thought but said "I will take the couch". Bridge let out a breath of reliefe and dissapointment. He wanted to share a bed with Sky, and he was scared to.

Sky noticed the slight dissappointment "Unless..." he started but trailed off not wanting to say something out of line.

Bridge summoned his courage " We could s-s-s-s-share " Bridge stuttered his face on fire.

' _He is so cute when he blushes' _sky thought. he mentaly slaped himself, '_Stop thinking like that!! you might end up jumping him_.' Sky just nodded his head. They quietly began to put there clothes away.

( Jack and Booms room )

Similar events were taking place. Boom and Jack set there bags down and surveyed the bed.

" Um...do you want me to take the couch? " asked Boom Nervously. he was always nervous talking to the red ranger.

Jack shook his head " Don't see why she should when we have a big comfortable bed for the both of us. He turned away to put his clothes away, not seeing Booms blushing face. Jack was thinking of ways to hook Sky and Bridge up. It not be easy, especialy now that he knew about Syd. He'd always seen her staring at the stoic man from time to time but never thought much of it. Everyone wanted to jump Sky's bone, even he had thought about that the first time he came to SPD, Z as well. But when they saw him with Bridge they knew the two wre soulmates and decided to get them together. The look on Syds face whn she couldnt room with Sky was annoying. Seriously he didnt by into the steryotype about blond people, but he would make an exception for her.

( Syd and Z's room )

Syd was scowling to herslef as she roughly pulled her clothes and make-up and shoes, and other thing out of her many bags. When she first realized Sky was gay she had been completely and utterly angry. How dare that hot muscle god be into guys, when he'd already been inside of her. And for Bridge. The green ranger was one of her best friends, but she knew she was wayyy more attractive.

"_ What does Bridge have that I don't. okay theres that but Sky should be with someone who can handle that monster of his,. No, There has to be something else. I will have him back inside me if its the last thing I do_!! "

Z looked up from her own packing to see a wicked look on Syds face. She rolled her eyes and went back to her bussiness, determined to keep Syd out of Sky and Bridges.

( Sky and Bridges room )

sky and bridge are still unpacking, they glance up at each other every so often.

"_ Come on Tate get control of yourself! self-control, you have it better then anyone _" Sky told himself determinedly. He looked up at the same time as Bridge did they blushed and turned away.

Sky huffs at his own inablity to have self control around the green ranger and the hard-on in his pants. "Whats wrong...sky?" Bridge asked tentavly. "Nothing" Sky said shortly. Sky gulps

" Sorry, I didnt mean to...really Im fine ". Bridge smiles brightly

" Good " As he pulls a bottle of lotion out of his bag it slips out of his grip and lands behind him. He quickly turns around and bends over to pick it up. Giving Sky a full few of his ass, in tight blue jeans.

" _Self control, self control, self control...aw who am Ikidding? there is no self control with this kid!! " _Sky thought to get his libido under control_._

Bridge could feel Sky's arousal even with his gloves on and it made him feel jealous and sorrowful. " _He's thinking about Syd. Figures "._ Bridge knew for a fact that Syd was interested in Sky in that way. Her arousal went through the roof whenever she was around. And Sky's own arousal would do the same thing. He was pretty sure they werent having sex, but not sure enough.

" _For christ sake go screw her already!!_ " He picks up the bottle and hurls it onto the bed making Sky look at him concerned

" whats the matter, bridge? " he asks. Bridge, trying to hold back tear, musters up a small smile

" Nothing. I brought the wrong lotion is all ".

Sky had know bridge long enough to know what kind of lotion he used, the kind that was now on the bed, and to know when he was lying. he cocked and eyebrow at his obviously not angry over a lotion bottle friend. " " Bridge you know that if theres anything you want to talk about Im always here- Suddenly Syd burst into the room " Hey you guys room is nicer then ours. Her gaze zeroes in on Sky and more accurately his groin to where she notices he has a very blatant hard-on.

"for you" Sky finished, with an annoyed look on his face, bridge just nodded. "Syd, there is this new thing, it's called knocking." he said with annoyence.

He notices her gaze and rolls his eyes in zero interest. Bridge can feel both there arousal. It was getting harder to hold back the tears. He looks at the floor dejectedly. " _Her mere presents in a room gets him aroused_.' he thought bitterly. _ " Why can't he feel that way for me?, why should he want to? I havent given him a single reason to think Im interested in him in that way, could I even bring myself to let him fuck me without flipping out. Probably not "._

_" Fuck me? I cant even let him touch me without freaking out!!' _he thought_,_ he let a tear slip, whiped it away quickly so sky wouldn't see. " _And it's all that __**Bastards **_fault Im like this!! "...TBC

-Kyoshiro-Crimson-King-

-Ray-

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-


End file.
